Bendy vs Lancer
' TNk.png|Necromercer ' 'Intro' Necro: In the year of 2018, many indie games came to light, or were released. Mercer: Such as Bendy, from Bendy And The Ink Macheine, as it became very popular in 2018. Necro: And Lancer, from Deltarune a game that came out in 2018. Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Bendy' Necro: At Joey Drew studios something evil lurks. That evil is Bendy, the ink demon. Mercer: Born from the infamous ink machine Bendy has a wide array of powers that come from him being made of nothing but ink. Necro: Bendy can paint entire rooms with ink just by being present, short-range teleportation, and Bendy is also completely immune to physical attacks, only being able to be hurt by liquid or energy based attacks. Mercer: Bendy can create Searchers, which are creepy as fu-(Gets smacked in the face.) Necro: Keep it PG. Necro: Bendy's regeneration is insane. As long as there is a single drop of ink left of him, Bendy can reform to maximum potential. Mercer: Bendy can create other ink creatures, other than the Searchers. ''' '''Necro: During Bendy's short fight with the Projectionist he killed the monster who had been terrorising Henry for a long period of time. He tore it's head off with ease. Assuming the projector's head was made of steel, aluminium and plastic, bendy would have to exert a minimum of six hundred and eighty pounds of force. Mercer: Bendy also dodged bullets from a Tommy gun. Automatic fire moves at somewhere around three thousand, six hundred and fifty-nine miles per hour. Necro: Bendy tanked bullets from that Tommy gun and a beating from a wrench. ''' '''Mercer: Bendy has a super form that multiplies his strength speed and durability by roughly three times. Necro: The form's name is Beast Bendy. Mercer: Beast Bendy is stronger than Boris, an ink creature that can send cracks throughout entire stone floors in a single punch. The floor was roughly sixteen yards wide, and assuming a concrete composition, the force needed to crack the floor as severely as it was cracked is thirty-one thousand five hundred and six pounds of force or fifteen and a half tons. Necro: While Bendy's is powerful and his regeneration is amazing, without the ink machine Bendy's ink becomes finite, or very limited. The ink machine provides Bendy with infinite ink, so without the ink machine, his power becomes very limited, and once he runs out of its game over, man. Mercer: But even with such a massive weakness, Bendy is still a powerhouse. Bendy: ... (No quotes) 'Lancer' 'Set' Necro: All right, The combtants are set, lets end this Debate once and for all. it's time for a Death Battle! 'Fight' 'Results' 'Next Time' 'Trivia' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles